Leaping Water
by mockingjayne
Summary: A look at Shawn and Juliet several years after moving to San Francisco.


Juliet's heels clack against the hardwood floor, once adorned in grey suits, having now traded in the money suits for a pair of black slacks, and a cream flowing shirt that made her skin glow in the fog that always seemed to settle over the city, blocking the sun.

"I hope you're getting ready," she calls out, as she turns the corner, heading for the kitchen. Her melodic voice travels through her home, the big bay window struggling to give enough sunlight in the early morning, but even the lack of light couldn't deter the sunshine coming from within the blonde.

Making her way into the kitchen, fresh daisies meeting her on the island, she lets out a smile. Her favorite.

The giggling not far behind, as she turns to see the light of her life's bouncing head coming from behind the breakfast bar.

"Whatcha doin'?" She peeks over the bar to find her daughter, uneven blonde pigtails sitting atop her head, a white dress with pineapples scattered across, and bright red rain boots clomping around on the floor.

A giant box of Froot Loops takes up half her body, as she carefully picks one after another with her little fingers, before offering the sugary treat to the black pug sitting in front of her.

The girl doesn't even have the inclination to act guilty, just turns right towards her mom, her matching set of big blue eyes meeting her straight on, a toothy grin on her face, like she'd stolen all the sunshine for herself.

"Starfish was hungry," she says matter of factly with a shrug.

Juliet moves around the bar, to where a pile of cereal sat on the floor surrounding the dog.

"Puppies don't eat cereal, baby," Juliet says, gathering up the mess in her hand, creating a sticky mess from the drool that had made its way to the snack.

"I've heard it both ways," the little girl claims with a smile, dragging her feet in her boots, creating a squishy sound that has her giggling as she follows her mom, luring the dog along with an extra piece of cereal she had hidden in her palm.

"I'm sure you did," Juliet says with a shake of her head, before moving to grab the leash from the hook by the doorframe, latching it onto the dog's collar, her little nubby tail wagging excitedly.

The three of them make their way down the stairs of their home, living at the end of a cul-de-sac that led right into a big dog park.

Usually, making it across the park to their destination was an adventure in of itself. If it wasn't Starfish that got distracted by another dog, it was the little girl holding the middle of her leash, Juliet holding the end, that wandered off to make friends with every dog she saw.

"Look at that puppy!" She squeals, a big mastiff making its way by them.

Juliet struggles not to get her heels stuck in the sinking grass, as she leads her babies to the sidewalk.

"Oh wow, he's a cutie," she responds, met with a smiley nod from her child.

"You're cute too, Starry," the little girl loudly whispers to her dog, as she clumsily skips in her big, floppy boots, the arm not holding onto the leash, waving erratically in the air.

A quiet smile coming to Juliet's face at her goofy baby.

They finally make it to the other side of the street, a lively cafe littered with an assortment of people and dogs milling about, a big glass window next door with the word **psych** painted in big green letters.

Upon seeing the window, her daughter starts jumping up and down, pushing open the door with help from her mom, and excitedly runs through the office.

"Hey girl," she hears Gus greet her, as Juliet bends down to pick up Starfish, seeing Gus give her a fist bump, his hand dwarfing her little one against his.

"Is Shawn here?" Juliet asks, and Gus nods towards the back, just as the man himself walks out.

"Papa!" The pineapple girl yells, nearly tripping herself, as she flings herself into the man's arms.

He picks her up, twirling her around to the tune of a song he long since made up when Juliet was pregnant.

Somehow the words 'tiny little Jules' said over and over again had morphed into the name Tallulah, which had honestly been the most normal name he'd suggested during those months, and so it stuck.

"Lula, Lula, Luuuuula," he repeats over and over again as the lyrics of the song, leaving a trail of giggles and blonde hair.

Settling her on his hip, he smiles towards his wife with a wink.

A scrunchy face making its way across her features, as the dog squirms in her arms, begging to be taken over to her papa as well.

Making her way across the office, she comes up to his side, and he plants a kiss on her mouth, giving her a blush even after all these years.

"Ewww," Tallulah screeches, throwing her hands over her eyes, as Shawn contently rests his head against her temple, his eyes closed, as if he was soaking up her sunshine as fuel for the rest of the day.

"Jules, Jules, why does our tiny baby girl not want me to kiss you?" He teases, rubbing his face in her hair.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't want to see your parents kiss," Jules laughs.

"No, this is definitely different. We're far more attractive," he says with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Says the man with a beard," she jokes back, rubbing her finger over the facial hair.

"What?" He says with high pitched voice, causing his daughter to laugh.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks, ignoring his question.

"Umm, yeah, I just gotta…" he hesitates, looking over at Gus, whose eyes go wide, and then narrow at him to tell her. "Find my shoes." He admits, looking around the office.

For the first time, Jules notices that Shawn is indeed walking around in just a pair of white socks.

"You lost your shoes?" She asks, setting the dog down, who promptly curls up against his socked feet.

"I didn't _lose_ them, I just…don't know exactly where they are," he shrugs in the same way Tallulah had earlier when she'd been accused to feeding the dog cereal.

"You can wear my shoes, Papa," Lula offers, and he bounces her on his hip, her pigtails flying everywhere, as she brings her hand to shyly hide her smile.

"I don't think they'll fit, cupcake," he jokes. "But…," he says his eyebrow quirking at an idea.

"Shawn, no," Jules says, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

He sets Lula down, before racing off into the back.

Jules throws a look at Gus, who refuses to make eye contact, awkwardly looking around.

"Where's he going, Mama?" Tallulah asks, sitting on the floor with her puppy.

"You'll see," she says with a sigh, and another scrunch of her face.

Jumping out from the back, he's wearing a giant pair of fishing boots that reach his knees.

"Ready!" He declares, striding back out, big long steps to show just how comfortable he is in those particular shoes.

"Papa, those are Grandpa's," Lula says matter of factly.

"Sharing is caring, my sweets," he says, placing his hand on her blonde head. "Now, let's go," he says, guiding the girl, in her own set of squeaky boots, Starfish trailing behind them with her tongue hanging out in pure joy.

Jules glances back at Gus.

"Have fun," he says with a knowing smirk.

Jules hurries to catch up to her fleet of weirdos, of which she was a proud member.

"You know you're going to have to find your sneakers at some point, right?"

xxxxx

 _ **A/N:**_ _hello, hi. my friend suggested to me that i watch psych, and after being convinced that it probably wasn't going to be a show i liked, i gave it a try. of course, i ended up completely falling for it, particularly shawn and jules. and as i watched the last episode (crying because i became way too attached to everyone), all i could think about was a pug and a little blonde girl that looked a lot like jules with the last name spencer. so this happened. i hope you all enjoy and please comment your thoughts. obviously this is my first try at writing shules._


End file.
